Would I Lie To You
by stephumz
Summary: Hilda witnesses a scene with Gio which upsets Betty. How does Betty react? Does she go too far? Has she ruined everything? Has she lost Gio...forever? Getty of course!


**Would I Lie To You?**

Standing outside the newest night club in Queens, Hilda waited in the queue to get in. Being the next in line, she knew she didn't have to wait too much longer. Too excited to wait, she stood on her toes to peek inside the club, however, she saw a sight she didn't like; furrowing her brow; she stood back down. Janice, her friend, asked why her mood had suddenly changed. Not wanting to talk about it, she brushed the imminent foul mood away and turned her frown upside down as she continued to wait with excitement.

A moment later, the bouncer held open the entrance rope for Hilda and Janice to enter the club. As they passed through, Hilda glanced back over her shoulder just in time to see Gio leave with a scantily clad girl on his right arm. Narrowing her eyes, Hilda watched him laugh and walk off with the unknown girl.

The next morning, Hilda joined Betty at the breakfast table. Sitting down, Betty greeted her and noticed that something was bothering her. Asking what was wrong, Hilda explained that she saw Gio at the club last night, but he left with another girl. Betty's eyes started to well with tears; Hilda quickly pulled her in for a hug. Wiping her tears away, she vowed never to talk to Gio again. Wanting to escape, she looked at the time, finished her orange juice, grabbed her bag and left for work.

---

Out of habit, Betty walked past Gio's deli and instead of entering to say good morning, she merely glanced into the store. Spotted! Gio waved at her and motioned for her to come in, but she continued to walk to the Meade Building foyer. On the verge of breaking into tears, she managed to keep herself composed until she got to the lifts. Waiting for the next available cart, there were a million thoughts running through her head about Gio. _'He's never strayed, why would he now? Everything was so good between us...Am I not good enough anymore? Is he really like every other guy?'_  
_"Betty! Betty!"_ shouted Gio as he ran through the foyer. Turning her head, she saw him nearing her. Pressing the button hurriedly for the elevator, the doors finally opened and she stepped inside. As the doors were closing, Gio appeared just in time to see Betty staring at him with tears running down her face.  
_"Damn!"_ yelled Gio as he smashed his fist into the wall beside the elevator. Gio started to question everything as he walked back to his shop. _'Why is she acting so strange? What's happened? We were going so steady and now this! Has she fallen for another guy?'_  
Many questions occupied Gio's mind all day as he couldn't get in contact with Betty. Her mobile went straight to voicemail and her desk phone kept ringing out. Soon it would be Betty's lunch, a perfect chance to see her at her desk.

Come lunch time, Gio made his way to the Mode floor. Reaching the round reception desk, Amanda raised her eyebrow and simply said, _"Have you run out of salami? Is that why Betty is so upset?"  
"No Amanda! I have no idea why she's upset. She's been avoiding me all day. Now if you don't mind, I have to see her."_

Walking away from Amanda and through the floor towards Betty's desk, he saw her sitting at her desk. Stretching her neck, from left to right, Betty saw Gio. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she grabbed her clipboard and lucky pen and made a run for it. Chasing after her, Gio found Betty had locked herself in the stationary cupboard.

"_C'mon Betty. Come out. Talk to me. What's going on? Why the strange behaviour all of a sudden? Aren't things good between us? - "_

Before Gio could continue, he noticed a bright yellow post-it note being slipped under the door. Picking it up, it read; _'Things were good. They were great...'_

"_So what's happened B? You avoided me this morning; couldn't get in the elevator fast enough and when you were there, you were bawling your eyes out! And now that I'm in front of you, you run and lock yourself in the stationary room! Please B! Come out, or let me come in but speak to me. Tell me what's happened and scared you. Are you scared of me?"_

"_Just go away Gio!"_ said Betty's muffled voice, followed by sniffles, from behind the door.

"_Ok Betty. Have it your way. When you're ready to talk to me like an adult, you know where to find me."_ Gio scrunched the note and through it into the bin before walking off. Taking the elevator to the ground floor he returned to the deli. Despite trying to concentrate on the customers and his business, his thoughts were invaded with all things Betty.

---

The day dragged on and it was now closing time. Gio was cleaning up his shop after a crazy day, mentally, emotionally and in general. Mopping the floor, he was humming the last song he heard on the radio, until the door bell rang and he was interrupted.

Turning around Gio was ready to give the usual spiel about being closed, however, stopped short when he saw Betty standing there. Putting the mop into the bucket, he crossed his arms and leant back on the nearest table – waiting for Betty to explain herself.

"_Who is she?"_ Betty demanded, pushing her glasses up her nose and crossing her arms also.

"_Who's who?" _asked a puzzled Gio.

"_Don't act dumb Giovanni Rossi! The girl you were parading on your arm at the club last night. Who is she Gio? Hilda saw you – so don't lie to me!"_ she spluttered, trying to hold back more tears.

Forming a smile on his face, he softly chuckled then explained. _"That was Linda – my cousin. Remember, I told you she was visiting from Rome? Well, I took her to the new club last night. I wanted to take you, but you were busy with your article and besides, there are plenty of other times for us to go clubbing."_

After listening intently, and giving Gio a suspicious look, Betty sniffled and wiped her eyes dry. Grabbing her right hand, Gio pulled her close and held onto her tightly. Slowly dancing around the empty deli, all questions and uncertainties were wiped from both slates. Twirling Betty and pulling her back into his chest, he held and squeezed her lovingly. Slowing the dance right down, she placed her head onto his chest. Putting his mouth beside her ear, he started to sing the words to the song he was humming to himself just moments before.

_Look into my eyes...Can't you see they're open wide...  
would I lie to you baby? Would I lie to you...  
Don't you know it's true...Girl there's no one else but you...  
Would I lie to you baby? Would I lie to you?_

Once he had finished the song, Betty lifted her head and looked deeply into Gio's eyes. Without saying a word, Gio was relieved to know that Betty had forgiven him, although this left her feeling like a fool at the same time. To reassure her everything was fine, he leant down and gently kissed her lips. Feeling the fireworks between them again, was the best feeling in the world – this was until the deli door opened and the bell rang. Not breaking the kiss, Gio said into her mouth, _"Sorry we're closed!"_

**-T-H-E- -E-N-D-**

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended :)

**"****_Would I Lie To You"  
_Charles and Eddy**

Oh baby oh would I lie to you??  
Look into my eyes  
Can't you see they're open wide  
Would I lie to you??

CHORUS:  
Look into my eyes  
Can't you see they're open wide  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??...oh yeah  
Don't you know it's true  
Girl there's no-one else but you  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??

Everybody wants to know the truth  
In my arms is the only proof  
I've hidden my heart behind the bedroom door  
Now it's open I can't do no more  
I'm telling you baby...  
You will never find another girl in this heart of mine

CHORUS:  
Look into my eyes  
Can't you see they're open wide  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??...oh yeah  
Don't you know it's true  
Girl there's no-one else but you  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??

When you wanna see me night and day (would I lie??)  
If I tell you that I'm here to stay (would I lie to you??)  
Do you think I give my love away?? (would I lie??)  
That's not the kind of game I play  
I'm telling you baby...  
You will never find another girl in this heart of mine

CHORUS:  
Look into my eyes  
Can't you see they're open wide  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??...oh yeah  
Don't you know it's true  
Girl there's no-one else but you  
Would I lie to you baby??  
Would I lie to you??

Trust me baby  
Hey aint no-one else but you child  
Come on, Come on, Come on...  
Trust me baby  
I wouldn't lie to you baby


End file.
